The Other Girl
by saviourmills
Summary: Bo Dennis is everything that everyone at Greenbridge high wants. She's pretty, popular and downright ignorant- and that's the way everyone likes it. But will Bo ever find the thing she truly wants in return? Lost Girl highschool AU. Rated M for future chapters.
**\- I haven't written much fanfic in the past and I've never really published any, either. So please, tell me what you think? -**

 _This is a human Lost Girl AU where the majority of characters are highschool students._

 _It will feature more than one pairing._

* * *

Tamsin stared at herself in the reflection bouncing palely off the bathroom mirror. Her hair was worn in two pig tails at either side of her head, each one at the exact same height, held together by two perfectly tied blue ribbons. She frowned at herself for a while, unimpressed with her own appearance, before pulling down her skirt so it hung slightly above the knees. Greenbridge High didn't have a set uniform, and it never did, but the young blonde always dressed like an everyday school girl in a white buttoned up blouse and thin black tights. As she turned to leave, Tamsin heard a sudden burst of noise from the other side of the bathroom door and almost instantly put a face to it in her mind. She frowned even harder now as the wooden door burst open to reveal Bo Dennis, a tall, slim girl with beautifully long, dark hair. Girls like this where Tamsin's worst nightmare; pretty, popular and in her opinion, downright ignorant. Tamsin put her head down as she exited the door before the other girl had chance to fully walk through it, causing her to be pushed slightly into the doorframe.

"Someone's in a hurry..." Bo muttered as she made her way to the first bathroom stall. _"She's probably going to get to class early for extra credit, again."_

Everyone knew Tamsin, and Bo Dennis was not an exception. Though the two girls where entirely different, both of them where just as well known as each other. Bo was known for being attractive and desirable, whereas the other was known for being too smart, too overdressed and way too involved with her school studies. Although the brunette did try to some extent to keep her grades up, she didn't mind too much if she failed a test or two. She saw high school as one big social experiment and the results read if you're smart, you're smart and there's not much that can change that, especially nothing that would keep Bo's reputation up at the same time.

* * *

Bo let the cold water run over the palms of her hands in the bathroom sink. She knew she was probably late for class right now, but she had a habit of making herself fashionably late to everything. _"It just wouldn't be me if I wasn't a few minutes late."_ The girl thought to herself as she turned off the taps and glanced at her complexion in the mirror. Her hair was down and hung straight at the sides of her head, the dim lights hanging from the ceiling dancing off her head like car headlights on a moon lit road, complementing her deep, brown eyes as they stared back at her. She flashed herself a smirk with her painted lips before slowly retreating from the room.

The girl wondered the hallways slowly, only partially remembering which class she was supposed to be in. She probably has Math right now, she thought as she took a left down the corridor toward the schools Mathematics wing, only half paying attention to what she was doing.

"The circumference of a circle can be found by multiplying the diameter by-"

Bo opened the classroom door confidently and cut off the students sentence as she walked into the room, swaying her hips slightly and smiling at all the unshocked faces, each one showing no surprise that Bo Dennis was once again 15 minutes late to first period Math.

"Miss Dennis. How nice of you to join us." The teacher said, raising his dark, messy eyebrows at her. He nodded as if to tell her to sit down so that he could continue with his lesson.

"Hello sir!" The brunette replied, smiling with all of her teeth as she bounced enthusiastically to her seat. It was not surprising that the place she had chosen to sit at the beginning of the school year was in the back right corner of the room.

"Lauren, would you like to continue?" The teacher spoke again, staring blankly at the back of a blonde haired students head, who was sat in the front row. Her eyes had followed Bo all the way to her seat in the back corner and she had become completely transfixed with the girl, so much so she never heard the teacher's words.

"What?" The student replied, swallowing. Lauren Lewis very rarely stopped paying attention in class, and though Mathematics was not her favorite lesson, she certainly made no mistakes in the subject.

"You was telling us how to find the circumference of a circle!" Another student spoke up. Lauren turned to her left to see the girl was infact Tamsin, and sighed knowing for sure she'd never have a chance to redeem herself now, "Which, by the way, is the diameter multiplied by pi, sir!"

Lauren shot the other blonde a menacing look. The two of them where in constant battles to become top of the class and she hated being humiliated by her. _"She's such a fucking tryhard!"_ Lauren thought to herself as Tamsin looked back at her and smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"I'm glad someone was paying attention." The teacher responded monotonely, turning his gaze to Tamsin, making Lauren scrunch up her eyebrows in anger.

* * *

 **\- Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it :-)**

 **I know it was a little boring as it's just the beggining, but leave a review if you liked it/want something improved. It'd really help! -**


End file.
